


Sharing is caring, isn't it?

by SachikoKuroichi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: But he's cute, Competition, Dante is acting ridiculous, First Dates, M/M, Nero is Vergil's son, Twincest, Valentine's Day, Vergil/Nero mentioned in the last chapter, don't like don't read - you've been warned, mate bond, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi
Summary: There aren't many normal days in Dante's life, and with Vergil and Nero standing in his shop fighting over him, today isn't going to be one either. Both urge him to go on a date with them, trying to win over his heart. But how is someone supposed to choose? Between the cute, innocent Nero and the dangerous and tempting Vergil?





	1. Declaration of War and the first Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey party people!  
> Unfortunately the progress on the next chapter of "Love forever or never again at all" are kinda stagnating right now, but hey, at least I finally was able to write this little thing here.  
> I hope all of you enjoy reading it :)

Dantes day started like any other if he was honest with himself. Lady had kicked him out of bed way too early because she had some annoying mission for him. He wanted to refuse, like always, but Lady was some scary woman and he really didn't want to get castrated by her someday. Maybe his dick would come in handy sometime in the future.  
Dante sighed as he was sitting in his car and on the way to this little nameless town.

_Hopefully this is going to be some easy mission._

It didn't took him too long to get there, but something was off. Dante parked the car and wandered the streets, looking for citizens. Who would give them a mission if nobody lived here? Dante groaned. Of course this shitty mission had to be complicated, not even once had one of Ladys missions been easy. He should've known better.  
  
Hours later the demon hunter was covered in blood, most of it not even his this time, and he considered his mission as done. The demon horde slaughtered, as well as the whole population of this unfortunate city, he made his way back to his car. Lucky for him that he had parked it in some safe distance.  
  
"Finally home." Dante sighed, actually exhausted and in need of a long shower. Too bad that there were two guys waiting for him. And currently trying to chop each other’s heads off while doing so.  
"He's mine, you fucking prick!"  
Nero growling at someone was the first thing Dante heard when he opened the door.  
"What should he want with some brat like you?" A cold voice echoed through the air, made Dante shiver, even though he couldn't believe to actually hear this voice.  
He opened the door completely and entered the shop.  
"Nero ... Vergil... what are you two doing here?" He asked confused, while looking at them, weapons drawn and ready to kill each other.  
Nero was aiming Blue Rose at his head and Vergil had summoned a bunch of his spiritual swords that circled around Neros head.  
"I just came here to visit you. To ask you something. But this asshat here had to insult me the moment I came in. Who is he, Dante?", the young part-demon answered his question.  
Vergil just growled, not happy about the insult, and answered as well:  
"I waited some time for you in here. Came to reclaim what's mine."  
Dante groaned.  
"I don't have your sword, Vergil. You can leave. Nero, stop aiming at him with your gun. You're not gonna hit him anyway."  
His brother appeared right in front of him after he had ended.  
"I'm not talking about Yamato, brother.", he told him in a cold, but almost seductive voice, which made Dante shiver slightly, "I'm talking about you."  
Nero grabbed him just seconds later, kinda catching him off guard by using his Devil Bringer and growled at him.  
"Hands off, you perverted old man! What the fuck do you mean with "brother"?! Also he's mine!"  
Dante was just utterly confused. What the fuck was happening right now? What were they talking about?!  
He felt the shift in Vergil’s arcane energy more than he was able to see it. The various summoned swords that attempted to stab Nero got shot by the devil hunter.  
"Okay, seriously. Stop it, both of you!", he growled at them.  
"You,", he looked at the kid, "Let go of Vergil."  
Then he looked at said half demon.  
"And you stop throwing around your summoned swords."  
Both of them followed his orders, even if just reluctantly.  
"Great, now place your fucking asses on the couch and tell me what the fuck you want from me."  
Nero put his weapons away, pulled the sleeve of his hoodie over his demonic arm and did as he'd been told.  
Vergil on the other hand wasn't obedient like that, not at all. He walked over to Dantes desk and sat down on it, looking as majestic as possible while doing it, even crossing his legs.  
Dante looked at Nero, sighed and let himself fall onto the couch right beside him, just slightly touching him. This caused Vergil to growl deeply.  
"Kiddo, what happened here while I was gone?"  
"That asshole over there happened.", he snapped at him, not answering the question at all.  
"Okay, Vergil. What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were...".  
Dantes voice turned into a sad whisper.  
"Dead? Still corrupted? A slave in hell?", said not-so-dead guy answered in a sarcastic tone, "No, I have to disappoint. I'm pretty much alive. And I'm here to reclaim what's mine. But this... child... is all barks about you being his, no bite though."  
He had listened, heard the words... just the meaning was still not clear to him.

_Reclaim? Being his?_

His twin knew that Dante didn't get the memo, so he decided to take it even a step further.  
"Today's Valentine’s Day, you idiot. Both of us wanted to ask you to go on a date with us.", Vergil told him, voice cold and indifferent as always. While the other one’s head literally exploded at this statement, he looked like he just had said something about the weather or some other trivial stuff.  
"A... date?", Dante whispered, voice just barely hearable.  
"Yeah, now decide. Tell the kid he should get lost."  
He just shook his head. There was no way in hell he could choose between both of them. Right now. Without having time to think it over. Hell, this was his brother. Who he always thought was dead. Turns out he was wrong about that. And then there was also Nero. His... brother’s son. His nephew. And they wanted to go on a **date** with him?! Because of some stupid unofficial holiday like Valentine’s Day?  
"Okay, I got it. Both of you. You try to make fun of me.", Dante concluded and looked at them, "You want to get some payback, am I right?"  
Vergil groaned, while Nero just sighed.  
"Once an idiot, always an idiot, I guess.", the older twin stated matter of factly.  
Then he looked at his son. Dante contemplated if Vergil actually knew about that fact. The way he acted he was almost 100% sure that he didn't. Also wasn't he aware of the fact that Nero was in possession of his beloved sword.  
"What do you think of some sort of competition? Even if I already know who's gonna win it."  
Nero smirked.  
"Good that you already admit defeat before even attempting to try.", he taunted, "But please. Let me hear about that "competition"."  
Vergil just let out a slight huff of amusement at that and continued to explain his idea.  
"We both take him out. On the date we planned. One of us now and the other one afterwards. Sometime in the late evening."  
Nero nodded and thought about that for a moment.  
"Sounds like a pretty nice idea. Seems like you got the brains while Dante got the good looks."  
"We look exactly the same, you immature brat.", the older twin muttered in annoyance, before turning to Dante.  
"As I couldn't care less who goes first, I gonna let you decide."  
Said half-demon was at loss, looking dumbfounded from one to the other. What the fuck did just happen? Did they just...?

_And now **I** should decide?!_

"Ehhh, guys? Didn't you forget about some tiny detail?", he asked cautiously.  
Nero looked at Vergil, who just shrugged almost not noticeable.  
"And that tiny detail would happen to be...?", the youngest one of them dared to ask.  
"To actually ask me first **if** I even want to go on dates with you?!"  
That earned him two pretty amused noises from both of them.  
"Oh please...", Nero answered, amusement still clear in his voice, "You're not even half good at hiding your glances as you think you are."  
He leaned close to his face and whispered against his lips:  
"You would do anything to be able to kiss me. To fuck me into the mattress of your bed... or even this couch."  
Before his victim could even attempt to answer to that, Vergil joined the teasing.  
"Don't think that I forgot how you used to ogle my body when we fought, clothes drenched, clinging to me like a second skin.", his cold voice echoed through the now silent room, "Maybe I'll let you have that kiss you wanted so badly back then. Maybe... even more."  
His voice had turned into something deep, promising, seducing. It made Dante shiver and even Nero couldn't deny the effect he felt of it.

_Fuck, what is he? Is he really Dantes twin? Because I don't think he's able to sound like that._

With Dantes brain out of order by the promising words of both of them, Nero took the opportunity.  
"Okay, now that we just found out that Dante wouldn't mind fucking both of us, I suggest that I go first. Because I actually would like to have some daylight."  
Vergil just nodded his head and made a dismissing wave with his hand.  
"So be it then. I'll wait here for your return. But don't try to run off with him. I'm able to find you. Always."  
Again, a shiver ran down Nero’s spine. He really didn't like to be threatened by the half demon. Vergil was way too different from Dante, he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they're twins.  
Said twin just came back from his brain-bluescreen and sighed.  
"Okay, if you really want to entertain your little game till the very end, then I really need to take a shower first."  
With that he detangled himself from Nero and made his way upstairs.  
He took his sweet time showering as he really didn't want them to know that he actually was looking forward to these "dates". Yeah, he was still suspicious about their behaviour, he still couldn't believe that they're serious about their intentions, but what if...?  
Dante shook his head, turned off the shower and stepped out.

_Nonsense. There are no 'what if's’! They're just trying to tease me, to trick me! But it's not gonna work. I'm not that naive to just believe that._

But he couldn't deny that both of them had been right about him crushing on them. He sighed.

_Thought I was over it. Seems like I'm not._

Now he stood in front of his closet, trying to figure out what he wants to wear for Nero. Yeah, he had decided to wear different outfits for both of them, suiting his date’s style.

So he settled for nice jeans, a plain tshirt and his old coat, even though it was a little bit too tight in some spaces.

_Hm... maybe it's too much?_

Dante shook his head and took the coat off, throwing it on the bed. He acted ridiculous, trying to wear his old coat just to feel younger. Yeah, Nero was some years younger than himself, who cares?! They're both males, on top of that demon ones, they're related, how much more could add an age gap to that? The whole thing was way too fucked up already.

So he just grabbed a simple black hooded vest and went down, taking Ebony and Ivory as well as Rebellion with him as always.

"Well then, kiddo. I'm finished.", he announced his entrance and waited for Nero to tell him where to go.

But said part-demon was currently busy with checking him out, before wolf-whistling at him and grinning a predatory smile into his direction. He stood up, walked up to Dante and put a hand on his chest, feeling the muscles that were poorly hidden underneath that fitting shirt.

"You look good dressed like that.", he growled deeply at him, making Dante shiver.

Vergil just let out a disgusted noise at that.

"Do that outside, I'm absolutely not interested in seeing your poor attempts of being seductive.", he told the younger one, voice sounding slightly annoyed, before shifting into a more deadlier tone, "It makes me want to show you how it's done properly. But I don’t want to cheat on our competition before we even began."

Now it was Nero that shuddered violently.

_Yeah, we really should leave._

"Come, Dante. Let's go!"

With that he dragged him outside the shop.

"Where are we going, kiddo?", Dante wanted to know.

"It's going to be a surprise, don't be so curious.", he chirped happily then stopped dragging him around, but still didn't let go of his hand. He intertwined their fingers gently.

"But for now let's take a walk through the streets, yeah?"

The older one didn't complain, as he really liked walking alongside Nero, even though he was kinda nervous about the possibility of people judging and staring at them.

_We just talked about that, didn't we?! It's already fucked up, who cares what the others gonna think?!_

But to his surprise not even one of the people passing threw them a second glance. People nowadays were way too absorbed into their own affairs to bother with someone else’s it seems.

_Good for me._

"What do you think about spending some time in the woods?", Nero asked out of the blue, ripping Dante from his thoughts rather violently.

"Whatever you want to do, kiddo.", he smiled gently at him, which caused the younger one to blush just slightly.

_Oh that's just so cute... too cute._

It was around midday as they finally reached the local forest.

"It's not far anymore. So, close your eyes and let me guide you.", Nero demanded and waited for his date to comply to his wishes.

"Kiddo, that's-", he wanted to argue, but the younger one wasn't having any of that.

"Do you trust me?"

That one sentence was enough for Dante to shut up immediately. Of course he trusted Nero. With his life. He would gladly lay his very being in those hands. Placing that much trust into another person was kinda foreign to him and it frightened him to a certain extent, but with that person being Nero, he couldn't bring himself to care too much about it.

Closing his eyes and nodding slightly, Dante let himself be guided.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

 

He was not entirely sure what he'd expected, but a picnic wasn't it. The clearing Nero picked for it was really lovely, the grass was neat, the ground dry enough but not frozen anymore, and Dante was sure that it would look even better in spring and summer.

"Come on, let's sit down. I got something to eat... and something special for dessert.", the younger one told him, something akin to a promise was hiding in those last words, which caused the hair in Dante’s neck to stand straight.

_He's not referring to **that**... right?_

His imagination started to run wild and it took some effort as well as some dragging from Nero to get his legs moving again.

"Do I wanna know what you're imagining right now?", he teased the half-demon while making him sit down on the picnic blanket. Also he signalled Kyrie to go. Said girl had been hiding for quite some time now, as she had to keep watch that nobody stole or tampered with Nero’s preparations. She smiled at both part-demons and made her way back to Fortuna. It had been her idea to ask Dante for a date today. Seeing Nero struggling with his feelings and the thoughts of them not getting reciprocated nearly broke her heart. Yeah, they had tried maintaining a relationship for some time, but with the other one’s feelings drifting more and more towards Dante it was soon over. Fortunately Nero had the guts to tell Kyrie rather soon so they at least still could be friends. And she was determined to be him a good friend, so she's gonna try to hook him up with his new love interest.

 

Nero took their food out and placed it in front of them, sitting down pretty close to Dante.

"Sadly no pizza for you. But I made something that's nearly as good as pizza.", he announced and gestured him to try a piece.

"You... made them? All of this?", the older one asked, disbelief clearly noticeable in his voice. He really was surprised. Why exactly should Nero do all of this? For him? It was too much to be just because of him. He wasn't someone special after all.

"Of course.", Nero answered, self-esteem slowly decreasing, "I wanted our first date to be special... do you... dislike it?"

The last words were barely more than a whisper.

Dantes head immediately turned at that tone.

_Great, now I did it again. I'm such an idiot._

He quickly grabbed the hand that was the nearest to him, not caring at all that it was the demonic one. Holding it gently in his own two hands, caressing the scales with his fingers.

"Of course not! It's... perfect. You're perfect. Thank you.", he smiled fondly at him, watching the blush form on his cheeks.

Nero leaned closer.

“Am I… May I…”, he tried to ask Dante something, but somehow it just wouldn’t leave his mouth.

_Oh come on. It’s not **that** hard, for fucks sake!_

“Kiss…”

The older one interrupted his really cute attempts to ask him to kiss him and just leaned forward to seal their lips, which caused Nero to gasp surprised.

Dante was immediately addicted. His lips tasted so sweet, so inviting, just perfect. There was nothing he wanted to taste more in this moment than these lips. Obviously the other one was thinking something along that exact lines and so they held each other gently, Nero climbing onto Dantes lap at some point to get closer to him, kissing each other like the world would end if they broke their kiss.

It was innocent, sweet, gentle, not in the slightest something sexual or seductive. They just showed the other one their feelings. Tried to make the other one feel them.

“And there I thought that this couldn’t get any more perfect.”, Dante sighed against the younger one’s lips as they finally were able to let their kiss come to an end.

Nero just chuckled at that: “Well, then I don’t need to show you your dessert, do I?”

An eyebrow got raised at that.

“I thought **you** ‘re my dessert? Your oh so sweet lips?”

Again a delicate light blush formed on his date’s cheeks and Dante really had to refrain himself from teasing him even more.

“I think, I’ve got something better.”

Before an answer could be given to that, Nero fetched the picnic basket again and took out the biggest Strawberry Sundae Dante ever had laid his eyes on.

“Did you…?”, he asked stunned, which Nero just answered with a proud nod.

“We gonna share it, okay?”

The half-demon just took the spoon and started to feed Nero. He often caused funny little accidents to happen, so he got ice cream everywhere and Dante could lick him clean.

“Never figured that Strawberry Sundaes taste even better when they’re getting eaten off of Neros.”, he teased slightly while grinning like a Cheshire Cat and licking his lips.

“Shut up, old man.”, said part-demon growled playfully and kissed him again.

 

After they had finished all the food, Nero told Dante that he actually also had planned to watch a movie at the cinema with him, even had the seats booked and the tickets purchased.

“Well, then let’s go! Which movie did you pick?”, the older one wanted to know and was already dragging Nero around, their hands still linked and intertwined. Dante really liked the feeling of the Devil Bringer in his hand. It was an important part of Nero, showing that he was special. And being special in being different was nothing bad, at least not to him. He really liked it about Nero, being different and special in his very being, in everything he said and did. He was thrilling, he was new, never the same, always a surprise. And Dante came to the conclusion that he was always looking forward to these surprises when he spent time with Nero. He loved spending time with the younger one. Not just because he always had reminded him of his brother. Even now with the knowledge of him not being dead or lost to some kind of evil force, Dante felt the same way than before. Not a single thing had changed in regards of the kid. Vergil’s reappearance just added another, complicated layer to his already tiresome feelings, but that was by no means Nero’s fault, so there was no need to take it out on him. This was just something between his brother and him.

“Not important anyway. I just picked it on exactly the following criteria: Firstly, it had to be some kind of creepy and mostly dark movie and secondly, there shouldn’t be too many other people.”

The sheepish grin didn’t escape Dantes attention.

“You’re a bad boy, you know that? Naughty boy.”, he chuckled and teased just slightly, which caused Nero to grin himself.

“Well, what I’m supposed to say? I enjoy being with you… alone… in the dark… with the prospect of doing inappropriate stuff with you in the public.”

Nobody had to actually point out the fact that neither Dante nor Nero knew what the movie had been about when they left the cinema approximately two hours later, right? As both of them were partly demonic, there weren’t any marks on their skin left, but if you looked close enough, the state of their clothes gave away which kind of activities had been happening in the dark corners of the cinema. Which kind of noises had fortunately gotten covered up by the screaming of one of the countless victims that got slaughtered brutally.

But now it was time to go back. To get Dante to his date with Vergil.

Nero hated the thought. Who did the other one think he was? That he just simply walked into their lives again and demanded a place there? Nero’s place on top of that. Where had he been all the years? Where had he been when Dante had to fight all those monsters alone? Where had he been when Dante went straight to hell to do who the fuck knows what? Exactly, not around to help him. To be there for him. To ease his wounds. On the contrary he just seemed to have added some wounds to the already too big amount of physical pain and traumata.

“We don’t have to go back. Let’s run away.”

That’s just what Nero wanted to say. To do. Take him and leave their shitty lives behind. Start anew. But something deep in him knew that his love wouldn’t do that. He also had some feelings for his twin, even if nobody knew how deep they reached at this point. Probably not even Dante himself. And with that knowledge Nero couldn’t bring it over himself to be selfish like that. This wasn’t just about him, it also affected the one he loved deeply.

They just entered the Devil May Cry as Vergil was already all over Dante, sniffing him like crazy.

“Good, you did bring him back in one piece. And even unmarked. I’m impressed on how fair you play, kid.”, Vergil grinned at him before continuing, “But stupid of you to assume that I’m going to do so too.”

Before Nero could even start to process the meaning behind those words, Dante shoved him away and groaned annoyed.

“Stop being such an asshole, Vergil. Both of us know that this is for sure not gonna happen. So there’s no need to tease him about it. He probably doesn’t even know what you’re referring to.”

That was the point where said guy had enough.

“Okay, shut up, both of you! I’m right here and able to hear every single word! What the fuck are you talking about?!”

Vergil just smirked and obviously preferred to not explain a single thing. His twin on the other hand was even more reluctant to tell his poor innocent cutie about the possibility of a mate bond. It was just too… demonic. Nero wouldn’t like to hear about it anyway.

“It’s okay, kiddo. No need to worry your pretty head about that nonsense. It’s not relevant anyway.”, he tried to sidestep the conversation.

Surprisingly, Vergil came to his aid.

“He’s right. I’m not in the mood for waiting till he’s done with explaining basic stuff to an immature brat like you. Dante, go and get ready for our date. It’s my turn.”


	2. The second Date and Dante's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the second chapter!  
> Thanks a lot to all of you for the kudos and the comments, I always have to grin like a mad(wo)man (aka Nico) when I get a notification about kudos or a new comment. I swear, I start to get addicted to that feel xP
> 
> But enough of my nonsense - back to topic:  
> Now it's Vergil's turn to try and win Dante's heart... and then... who knows what's gonna happen? (I do xP)  
> There are three possible ways how this is able to end... which one are you going to choose?
> 
> But first: enjoy the date with the ice prince ^^

"Dante, go and get ready for our date. It’s my turn.”

While all of that he just looked at his twin like a predator looked at its prey just before it decided that now was the right moment to jump and devour it. Dante shivered violently underneath that gaze.

_Fuck, why is he still able to do this to me?_

Almost like he wanted to flee, Dante made a run for the stairs, just to throw his door closed and lean against it, taking deep breaths.

As innocent and cute Nero was, just as dangerous and tempting was Vergil to him and it was slowly driving him insane. How was he ever supposed to choose? There was no way that he would ever be able to choose one.

His sensitive ears picked up an annoyed growl from downstairs and Dante came to the conclusion that his twin was probably beyond annoyed at this point that it took him that long to get ready.

Ridding himself of every piece of clothing, except for his underwear, he walked towards his closet, pulling some tight leather pants out, black of course, as well as some button up shirt in a dark shade of red, leaving just one button too much open for it to be decent and not provocative, as well as a coat and a scarf. The coat was out of some rather expensive material, at least to his standards, held in black. The scarf around his neck had a slight blue-greyish colour, opposing the colour of his eyes.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Grown-up, sophisticated. Exactly what Vergil represented since we were kids._

Pretty satisfied with his choice of clothing, he went down the stairs to meet up with the other two again.

"Holy shit, Dante. Where the fuck did you hide that outfit?!", Nero whispered, obviously impressed and let out an appreciating whistle after.

"Yeah, finally a proper outfit, but you need to change. We're going to get dirty.", Vergil told him before correcting himself, "Or at least **you** always get to dirty yourself while slaying some demons."

Dante knew that his twin was right, but it stung nonetheless.

"Don't look like that, love, you can wear it for our second date.", Nero tried to cheer him up. A tiny smile formed on the half-demon’s lips.

Vergil just growled and grabbed him by his coat.

"Okay, then wear it. Gonna replace it if you're going to ruin it."

Dante waved his goodbye to the kid, blowing a flirty kiss at him, just in time before the door flew shut.

"Don't be pissy like that, Vergil. We're going on a date after all."

Said twin just huffed and tried to ease the strain he felt. It was already kinda tiresome to spend time with Dante, but there was nothing he could do about his... feelings. It already had taken him way too long to acknowledge those feelings, all the wasted time, now he wanted to act on them. But it was exhausting as he wasn't used to this kind of stuff. He was experiencing so many new things, it made him feeling way too uncomfortable as he hated dealing with something he wasn't proficient in. He sighed.

_I wonder... would he laugh at me for that?_

Another thing that he for sure didn't like about this whole ordeal: He felt insecure, started to wonder about ridiculous things, wanted to talk about them.

_This stupid feelings. I wish I could get rid of them._

Yeah, he may already have acknowledged their existence, but that for sure didn't mean that he was accepting them. But after some time trying to get rid of them, ignoring them, he came to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do about it.

He was harbouring some feelings for his twin. Wanted to make him his. Wanted to mark him for the whole world to see. Dante belonged to him, as much as Vergil himself wanted to belong to Dante. Even if he never would say the last part out loud. Never.

Vergil looked at him.

_He really put some thought into the outfit. Just for... me?_

The thought let some warm feeling spread in his chest and a smile wanted to form on his lips but he was quick to stomp that down.

"My sincerest apologies for that, Dante. I guess I'm slightly unnerved because of my "competitor", if I even dare to call him that as he stands absolutely no chance against me."

He heard an amused noise next to him.

"I really love to see that you didn't change one single bit over all the years. It's nice."

Vergil just hummed in agreement.

 

The older twin settled for a haunted chapel as the location for their first date. Townsfolk said that there's some spirit haunting it, growling and howling all night. Not that Vergil minded some individual killing some humans, nope, not at all, but it sounded interesting enough to count as good first date.

Dante was curious about what Vergil had planned for them. Going out for a demon hunt like in the good old times sounded pretty nice, but where did he plan on finding a strong demon that would be good enough for entertain them both?

_If he again opened some hell gate just for this I gonna kick his fucking ass._

He was just slightly surprised to see their destination.

“I thought you wanted to take me on a date. I think some would consider marriage on our first date a little bit too much. As well as it would be cheating.”, Dante chuckled, couldn’t refrain from teasing his twin. Said guy just rolled with his eyes, so hard that some would think it would actually hurt, before grabbing his dates coat and pulled him closer.

“We both know that I don’t give a single fuck about what others think.”, he growled deeply, “If I want to “marry” you, then I do that, no questions asked. But you know that I rather would do something entirely different to you, right?”

The younger twin shuddered in his grasp, cursing the effect those words had on his body and his mind. Both just signalled him to submit to his brother, to give in and let him take him. Do whatever he pleases to him.

A howling whine interrupted them and the spell on Dante was broken.

“What the-?”

Vergil let go of him and took one step back. He sighed.

_He’s poisonous for my self-restraint. Does he even know that? Is he aware of the amount of power he has over me?_

A quick look to his object of desire let him come to the conclusion that he in fact wasn’t aware of it.

“What you hear is our target. You wanna have some facts first? Or do you still prefer to just barge in without knowing shit?”

Yeah, even a Vergil was capable of teasing, a fact that caught Dante pretty much off guard every time, as he tends to forget about it.

“No, I actually learned one or two things in the last few years. Fill me in, brother.”

So he told him everything he knew.

The demon inside had started out as a normal woman, but being left at the altar by her beloved groom, who decided to rather run away and start a new life with her sister, caused her to go insane and tamper with forces she didn’t understand. Seemed like she wanted to summon a demon to get both of them killed but got possessed instead. Now she was stuck in the chapel, always looking for innocent males to kill.

“Wow, that’s some crazy bitch. But it for sure sucked to get left behind like that. And on top for her own sister!”

Vergil just shrugged.

“So we actually do the perfectly right thing: Fucking each other to not end up like them.”

Dante just laughed at his deadpan voice while saying that.

“Let’s take her out of her misery then, my perfectly right thing.”

 

The first step Dante made into the deserted chapel was enough to stop the pathetic whining of said demon-bride.

Both half-demons took a moment to look at her: She was still wearing her wedding dress, but what once had been pristine white was now drenched in the blood of all her previous victims. Once elegant and beautiful now looked just damaged and horrifying.

_I guess she also thought that her relationship was like her dress once. Beautiful, innocent, pure. But now it’s just hurting, bloody and like a horror show._

Dante actually felt kinda sad for her. He wasn’t sure if he himself would be able to take it either if someone did something like that to him. And hell, he already had seen some shit in his life. It hadn’t always been all sunshine and flowers. Actually it wasn’t like that at all. Not yesterday, not today, not tomorrow. There was always some shit going down in his fucking life.

His thoughts got interrupted as the demonic bride started to sniff around, then looked at Dante and started to smile almost immediately.

“My beloved one. You finally returned. I knew that you would never leave me. I knew you love me.”, she sobbed in a heartbroken tone and came closer, ignoring Vergil completely.

The half demon was greatly confused. He raised his hands in defeat.

“Hey, sweety. Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m 100% sure that I’m not your shitty cheating douchebag that left you for your sister.”

But she wasn’t listening to him at all, still coming closer with every step.

Vergil stepped in front of Dante, between them, shielding him from her.

“Step back. He’s mine.”, he growled at her, some summoned blades aiming at her throat.

That earned him just an upset hiss.

“He’s mine! And I’m going to rip his head off. Rip his ribcage open and feast on his still beating heart! Make him suffer like I had to suffer all this time!”

Vergil wasn’t impressed at all by all her barking, as he knew that she wasn’t a threat to them at all. Especially not when they’re together.

“Woah, babe, calm down. With that attitude you never gonna find yourself some guy.”, Dante joked, “Besides that I already have two guys at home that want to fuck me up on a regular basis. So no thanks. Really fluttered by the offer, but no.”

It was true though. There was Nero, who always found some way to mess with his life. He also punched him regularly with his demonic arm. And then there was his brother. He didn’t even want to think about all the times he fucked with his mind, his feelings, his body. There was probably no part of his body that he hadn’t stabbed, pierced or sliced by now. Further he didn’t even want to get started on thinking about Lady and Trish, who shoot, kick and zap him almost every time they came to visit. No, he really didn’t need another woman in his life who tried to kill him.

Vergil, who had heard Dantes words more than clearly, raised just a eyebrow at them and turned to look at him.

“I guess those guys don’t only want to fuck you **up** on a regular basis.”, he growled deeply and took a step towards him, “At least I on my behalf would love to fuck you into every surface of your disgusting shop any day.”

Dante shuddered violently at those words and a needy moan threatened to escape his lips. Before that could happen though, the demon screeched enraged.

“He’s mine! Take your filthy hands off my groom! I’ll kill you, you bastard!”

Vergil didn’t even blink with one eye at the insults she spat at him, his eyes were locked with Dantes.

“I show you that he belongs to me.”, he told her and closed the distance between their lips.

Dante gasped surprised. He didn’t picture to have his first kiss with Vergil just because of some stupid demon who was illusionary enough to think that she could claim him as hers.

Not that the kiss was bad, not at all, as both of them knew exactly what they did and had a good idea of what the other one could possibly like.

Dantes head began to spin and as soon as their tongues met and began to dance with each other he had to grab Vergil’s coat, holding onto him tight to not loose balance as his knees were way too weak right now. He just wasn’t used to such intense kisses anymore. And that this one came from his beloved twin added up to it even further. This was something he had longed for since their fights in Temen-ni-gru. Maybe for even longer.

 

Vergil, who caught on onto Dantes state almost immediately, broke their kiss and turned to let the demon see what he was able to do to him just with one kiss alone.

“You see that? You never could give him what I can. And that was just one simple kiss. Imagine what **other** things would do to him.”, he grinned devilishly at her, before letting said grin vanish, “Back off, **he’s mine**.”

The dark, threatening growl echoed loud and clear through the chapel, causing the demonic bride to actually take some steps back.

But then she again started to scream, screech and cry in her most annoying voice.

“Then I’ll kill you both! I punish you for stealing my man!”

As soon as her threat left her mouth, dozens of demons spawned around them.

That caused Dante to snap out of his daze, shake his head to get rid of the last remains of the fog that settled over his brain activities and join the battle, stepping at Vergil’s side.

“That’s what I call a party, brother.”, he grinned and winked at him.

Killing all the little pests was easy, especially when he teamed up with his brother, but it also gave him way too much time to think about the kiss.

_It was just because he wanted to piss her off, right?_

Inside his head were two voices fighting right now. One told him that he shouldn’t trust him. That he should be wiser than that. He had trusted him way too often already and not even once he hadn’t been left with heartbreak. The way he just used their first kiss was already proof for that. He wasn’t harbouring genuine feelings for him.

_Maybe his stone cold heart isn’t even able to feel love._

But then there was this tiny voice, a longing one, trying to convince him that Vergil could’ve changed after everything that had happened. That there was no reason for him to be here, dragging him on a date, fighting with Nero over him. Not if he wasn’t feeling something for him. Not if he really was trying to make an effort, to change things between them.

Dante let out a distressed sigh. As much he had wished for this kiss, had wanted it for a long time, right now he wished that it didn’t happen. Not now. Not like this.

_Nero definitely had been better at this kind of things. Guess that’s nothing he inherited from his old man._

The demon horde was soon done for and just the main act was left.

The demonic bride had watched her little army die a meaningless death. They hadn’t been able to even leave a single scratch on them and it made her realize her grave mistake. She tried to hide, but Vergil was next to her almost immediately and grabbed her throat, pulling her up, restricting her breathing.

“Say, little brother. Do you want to end her or do you want me to?”, he almost purred at him and turned around to face him.

Dante was ripped from his downspiraling thoughts violently and looked confused at his twin.

_Do I look like I care? Just wrap it up. I wanna get out of here._

Vergil apparently caught onto his change of mood and the playful aura vanished.

He let his prey fall onto the ground, but made sure that she wouldn’t be able to escape. A dozen of summoned swords should do the trick pretty fine in this case.

“What‘s wrong?“, he asked carefully, not really knowing what to do, “Is something not to your liking, my love?”

Vergil caught himself off guard by calling his brother “love”. It just had happened, his traitorous feelings made him say it and now left him almost scared for Dante’s reaction. Would he laugh at him?

_Then I would have to stab him in various places._

Said half demon just couldn’t believe what he just had heard, thought that his ears were playing tricks on him. There was no way in hell that Vergil, his ice prince brother, would address him in such an affectionate way, right?

Dante shook his head.

“I’m sick and tired of her presence. Let’s finish her off and find something more fun to do afterwards, yeah?”

That caused the older twin to raise a questioning eyebrow at him. He didn’t exactly believe his words, but there was probably nothing he could do about it. For now he settled on doing as Dante wished for and went towards the nuisance again.

“You heard him. Any last words? Make them count.”, his cold voice ripped through the deafening silence inside the chapel. A whimper was the answer.

“And something ungraceful like you actually thought to be worthy of my brother? Foolishness.”

Vergil felt Dante step closer, until he was standing right next to him, Rebellion in hand.

“Here. Use this.”, he said, affection clear in his eyes, and extended his sword towards his twin.

The older one was surprised, but it was a pleasant one. He smiled gently at the gesture and took the heavy sword into his hand. It wasn’t exactly his favourite kind of weapon, but without Yamato he was pretty much unarmed. He still had his summoned swords and his Devil Trigger, but both of them were connected to the amount of energy he had at his disposal. Besides that he had used Rebellion before, he could use it again.

Looking at his prey with unyielding eyes, he raised Rebellion over his head before letting it drop down in a swift motion, piercing through her ribcage, destroying her heart and pinning her to the chapel’s floor.

A gurgling sound was heard before she started to dissipate. Vergil pulled the sword out and gave it back, contemplating on what to say.

_Should I compliment his fighting style? Should I just say something trivial? I hate this._

But his heart took over faster than his brain could’ve reacted anyway.

“I really enjoyed fighting alongside you, brother.”

Shocked by his own words, he nearly fled the chapel. He would deny till the end of his lifetime and probably even in the following ones that his cheeks were feeling slightly warmer after saying those words.

The blush died down rather quickly at the sight of various demons outside the chapel.

“Seems like we’re going to be able to enjoy ourselves a little bit longer.”, Dante’s voice sounded from behind him, way too close for Vergil’s liking as he had been deep in thoughts and didn’t hear him approaching.

_This stupid feelings gonna get me killed sooner or later._

But he recovered rather quickly and looked at his beloved one.

“Seems like it. Then let’s dance some more.”

Dante was really confused about Vergil’s unusual behaviour, but he wasn’t complaining at all. It made the nagging voice inside his head shut up, gave his hearts voice a chance to speak up. And he really liked the warm feeling it gave him to give into the illusion that his twin was also harbouring some feelings for him that weren’t hatred and the urge to kick his ass, stab him into various places and rip him a new one.

So they whirled through their little entertainment gracefully, enjoying the time they spent together to the fullest. Yeah, Vergil telling him that he liked to fight alongside him had surprised him to say the least, but he actually couldn’t agree with him more. He wanted to keep it like that until the very end. Having his brother in his life, maybe even working together on a regular basis and living together in his shop. Being lovers and maybe even a family.

The horde had vanished after a few minutes, but the bubbly feeling stayed inside Dante’s chest. His hair was full off their enemies’ blood and his clothes were a mess, but he couldn’t care less. The younger demon hunter felt more alive than he had done in the last ten years. He let his eyes wander towards his brother and was greeted by a look in the other one’s eyes he couldn’t exactly place. It almost looked... gentle? Caring? Tender? Adjectives Dante never would even dare to think about Vergil. But he couldn’t find words that would describe it better right now.

Said brother took some steps towards him, like he was a toy and someone else had the remote for him. Like Dante had cast a hex on him that pulled him closer... and closer. The look in his eyes now turned a little bit. Added another layer to all those gentle feelings. One of a more primal nature. A certain hunger.

Dante shuddered slightly at the thought that Vergil could want him. In the same way he wanted him.

Without even thinking about it, an invisible force seemed to pull him towards his twin and just seconds later Vergil had grabbed a fistful of his shirt and held him close, while Dante himself held onto his brothers shoulders like he was his lifeline. Like he was in danger of drowning and he was the only thing that stood between him and a gruesome death. Their lips found towards each other, starting a feverish, rough, desperate and needy kiss. Dante’s knees again went weak and threatened to give out underneath him any moment now.

Vergil obviously caught onto his twin’s state and teleported them, without breaking the kiss of course, towards a stray bench. Laying him on the cold surface and pinning him down to prevent any attempts of escape, the older one let his lips wander downwards, trailing Dante’s chin, his neck, nibbling and sucking almost gently at the sensitive skin. Which earned him various gasps, sighs and soft moans. He smirked. It felt way too good to be finally able to do all those things. His heart for sure had longed for it for a long time now and now that he finally had gotten a taste of him, he was refusing to let him go. Dante was his now and this was final.

But a scared voice inside his head whispered terrible things to him. What if Dante chose the kid? What if everything he had done in their past had been enough to drive him away? Right into someone else’s arms? Pain took his heart into its tight grip, made breathing hard, almost impossible for him and he had to stop for a moment. It was too much, felt way too intense. Especially because Vergil wasn’t used to feelings at all.

“You’re going stay with me, right? Don’t leave me, my love. Please.”, Vergil heard someone beg, at first he thought Dante was saying those words but the moment he wanted to answer it dawned on him that it had been his own voice.

Big eyes, clearly speaking of his brother’s surprise, were also a pretty big giveaway for his slip up.

_Shit, no. He wasn’t... he’s gonna..._

His inner turmoil came to a halt as he felt his brother shift underneath him and soon after he found himself in his embrace, arms tight around him.

“You’re cheating, brother.”, Dante’s voice whispered faintly, “You can’t even imagine how often I dreamed about you saying that you want to stay with me. Stay by my side. I didn’t even care anymore if you wanted to stay as my brother or my lover. I just wanted you back in my life.”

Vergil was speechless. Had Dante always been so open with his desires? Had he just been too obsessed with his quest for power that he wasn’t able to see it? Was he too busy trying to kill all feeling inside him to not notice how his brother was feeling?

But one thing about all this left a stale taste on his tongue. He couldn’t stay with him and being **just** his brother. He wanted, no, **needed** more. He couldn’t stay and watch Nero stealing the only person he ever harboured genuine feelings for.

_But... what if... the kid’s better for him? If he’s able to make him happy? Shouldn’t I then be happy for him?_

Vergil shook his head. Foolishness! It wasn’t like him to think stuff like that! He always got what he wanted! And he wanted Dante! To love him, be at his side! To be his and his alone!

But this was just his pride speaking. His heart again had decided to betray him. It felt heavy and seemed to already steel itself against the inevitable heartbreak that‘s going to follow the moment they would force Dante to decide. To choose one.

He feared that moment and it terrified him to no end. He hadn‘t been scared before very often in his life. The night his mother died. For a split second as he fell into hell the first time. Sometimes when Mundus had held his soul captured. But not for himself. Always for Dante. Now that he allowed himself to feel, he was able to see it clearly.

But he had been scared the moment he had entered Dante’s shop today and had noticed a different smell in it. Mixed with the one of his twin. Demonic. He had been scared that it was too late for him to be honest about his feelings. And right now he was scared of what exactly would become of him if he‘s not gonna be the winner of this fight, this competition. What was there left for him to do? He had no place in this world. Not anymore.

“Hey, where are you with your thoughts, brother?”, the gentle voice of his twin interrupted his thoughts and he raised his eyes to look into his. They may looked the same as his at the first glance, but there was so much hidden underneath the surface and not even Vergil was able to decipher everything in them. A nasty voice inside his head wondered if Nero would be able to do what he wasn’t.

To shut this thoughts up, he closed his eyes and pulled Dante closer again to kiss him. His twin was quick to give in and reciprocate it, letting the unanswered question simply slip from his mind.

Both of them enjoyed spending their time in each others embrace, exchanging gentle kisses, tracing soft skin with their fingertips. But the time didn’t stop for them and soon the moment was over. They had to go back. Not that Vergil really wanted it. He actually tried to think of a way to take Dante and run away with him.

_As if he would let me do that._

But he already had a plan to at least extend their date for a little bit longer.

“What do you think about accompanying me to a little late dinner? After all this fighting you’re for sure hungry, aren’t you?”, Vergil whispered against his lips as soon as their last kiss had ended.

A smile was the answer.

Dante was always hungry.

“But nothing too fancy, okay? I look a little bit ruffled.”

The older twin just huffed amused at that.

“Don’t worry. I had expected as much and I can assure you that the restaurant isn’t going to mind your “a little bit ruffled”-appearance.”

Dante was sceptic and his eyes were telling him exactly that. Vergil just sighed and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the chapel.

“My dearest apologies for this tiresome way of travelling, but without Yamato I’m not able to open little portals to get us there faster.”, he explained matter of factly.

“I do not mind walking hand in hand with you. Not at all. I actually kinda like and enjoy it. Spending time with you like that. So don’t worry your pretty little head over it.”

_Maybe it’s better that you don’t have Yamato for the time being. I guess I let Nero have it a little bit longer._

And as soon as Dante had thought his name again the spell was broken. The harsh reality came back to him and hit him like a fucking bus. While he and Vergil were out, killing demons and making out, now wandering through the beautiful night, Nero was at home waiting for them to come back. Waiting for his answer. An answer he wasn’t sure if he was able to give. After all, he really loved them both. And he still had no clue how he should choose between them. They were like night and day. But with some light to illuminate the night and also some shadows to dim the day. They were different, but also kinda similar in some points.

_Not helpful at all brain, but thanks for the input._

The restaurant turned out to be a lovely little pizzeria and their owners seemed to know Vergil. Looked like the older twin came here quite regularly.

“Welcome back, the usual?”, the waitress asked, before letting her glance wander, finding Dante sitting with him at the table. Immediately her eyes went wide in surprise.

“Oh, you brought someone with you tonight!”, she gasped. Dante grinned at that. His brother hadn’t changed at all. A lonesome wolf like always, disliking any company. No wonder it shocked the waitress to see him with Dante right now.

“Yeah, you know. Hell’s freezing over and the world is ending. Vergil brought some company with him.”, he joked and winked at the woman, who had to turn away to hide her smile, but the faint chuckle was heard by both of them.

Vergil just sighed.

“Immature as always, Dante.”, he scolded said half demon before addressing the waitress again, “The same as usual. For him one pizza with everything. No olives.”

Dante’s smile faltered and got replaced by a surprised expression. It was actually decades ago that they had eaten together.

As soon as the waitress was gone, he just had to ask.

“You still remember that?”

Now it was on Vergil to smile.

“Of course, stupid. Your whole life resolved around pizza back then. How could I ever forget that?”

The warm feeling came back to haunt Dante. There was no way in hell he could decide between them. He wanted them both in his life. Nero’s gentle, sweet and caring nature, but also Vergil’s rough, cold, dangerous but also somehow attentive and caring behaviour. But he knew both of them good enough that they wouldn’t be able to stay with him after he had chosen the other one. They were too proud for that. Dante would loose one of them. Or would he? Maybe he should just choose none of them and try to get them to just be a family together. Having a brother and a nephew was also okay, right?

His heart sank at that. But it hurt way less than the thought of loosing one of them.

_Am I really able to hurt them? Like at all. Either way it’s gonna end in some heartache for us. For one of them and partially me, or for all of us. Am I really ready to see that look on Nero’s face, or the hurt in Vergil’s eyes?_

 

Vergil was looking closely at his twin. This time he was able to see what he was thinking, could guess what was bothering him.

_It’s really hard for him, isn’t it?_

But there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t strong enough to just give up on his feelings. He couldn’t be so selfless to just step back and let Dante be happy with the kid. He couldn’t go back to be his brother. Not anymore.

He would probably try to find Yamato and vanish again.

“Stop thinking about the future, brother. Let’s enjoy ourselves a little longer. There’s enough time to think everything over afterwards, yeah?”, he tried to cheer Dante up and took one of his hands into his.

Vergil would never admit it, but it pained him to see his brother like that. Suffering because of them. Because both part demons had foolishly fell in love with him. It just wasn’t fair, it wasn’t okay. It shouldn’t pain him like that. Dante should feel loved, not pressured into making a decision. To choose.

The waitress was already approaching their table again, wine in hand.

“You ordered wine?”, Dante wondered.

“I always do. It’s a really good one too. Too classy for you?”, the older one teased slightly.

His brother just grinned and shrugged.

“Well, you always were the more sophisticated one of us. I’m more popular with the girls though. Everyone his role, right?”

Vergil’s just shook his head, smiling, and raised his glass.

“To us.”

“To this wonderful night with you.”

 

The food was really good, Dante had to admit that and contrary to everyone’s believes he was actually very picky about his pizza. Vergil paid for both of them, there was somewhere a gentleman hiding after all it seemed, and then it was time. Time to go back. To face the decision. To face the consequences.

But Vergil didn’t want to think about it. Not yet. He stepped in front of Dante, extending one hand towards him and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Don’t think about it yet. Let’s walk home together in peace and enjoy our remaining time.”

He just nodded and took his twins hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They took their sweet time walking home, but soon enough the neon sign of the ‘Devil May Cry’ came into sight.

“Last chance, I guess.”, Vergil said, trying to let his tone sound jokingly, “We still can run away together and you wouldn’t have to decide.”

Dante knew instinctively that a huge part of his brother really hoped that he would do exactly that, but he wasn’t dumb. He knew that he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t just hurt Nero like that. Vergil knew that.

He had to know. Because he knew him, right? He remembered how he liked his pizza, so he had to remember how he liked to treat the ones dear to him too, right?

“Both of us know that life isn’t that easy, brother. It never was and it never will be.”

With those fateful words he held Vergil’s hand even tighter and pulled him onto the doorstep, opened the door and dragged him inside.

“Showtime.”, he sighed.

Nero was standing almost immediately next to Dante and looked closely at his beloved one.

“Welcome back, old man.”

The dreading feeling which started to bubble up inside of him got stopped halfway, pushed away by a warmer feeling. This words... the way he said them... they meant the world to him. A smile formed on his face. For a moment the Damocles sword above his head, aka the decision he had to make, was forgotten.

Vergil watched the scene unfolding with sinking stomach. It was nothing he could give Dante. This easiness. It was not difficult for his brother to be around the kid. Just those few words were enough to cheer him up. Would he be ever be able to do this? Or was this a thing between both of them? Was this nothing he could even dream of trying to reach? That state of familiarity, intimacy.

While Vergil got more and more lost in his darkening thoughts, Nero wasn’t so sure anymore if he really wanted to hear Dante’s decision so soon.

“Hey, you look a little bit destroyed. You maybe wanna get changed? Fetch a shower too?”, he tried to stall some time, but Dante just shook his head.

“Nah, it’s okay. I think I wouldn’t be able to concentrate enough to be actually able to wash and dress up properly.”

And there was no use thinking about it too much anyway. There was no wrong or right. He would hurt someone in the end. So he should just decide with his heart.

He thought about everything that happened today, tried to feel it. How he felt for Nero. For Vergil.

He opened his eyes and looked at both of them.

“You know that I love both of you. You’re both way too important to me to loose one of you, but I had to choose. To decide. And I’ve made my decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to say sorry for the cliffhanger... but turns out that I'm not sorry at all (at least not that much). You'll probably see what I mean in the next chapter. I'll try to update in round about 7-10 days.  
> I hope you liked the chap and also hope that you don't wanna murder me that badly. xP
> 
> Love ya all <3


	3. And in the End it had always been You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I finally made it! Here's the first of three endings! Because obviously I couldn't settle for just one. Yeah, I know I'm weak. xD  
> Thanks again for all the nice words and the kudos! I really hope you enjoy today's chapter.  
> Stay tuned for the other endings too ^^  
> Love ya all <3

_~~He thought about everything that happened today, tried to feel it. How he felt for Nero. For Vergil.~~ _

_~~He opened his eyes and looked at both of them.~~ _

_~~“You know that I love both of you. You’re both way too important to me to loose one of you, but I had to choose. To decide. And I’ve made my decision.”~~ _

 

Dante looked at Nero. He was able to see that the younger one knew exactly what it meant.

“So you’re choosing him.”, Nero said, voice monotone, not even the slightest hint of surprise or hurt hearable.

Dante just sighed and took a step towards him. He instinctively wanted to take a step back, the twins were able to see that, but he stopped himself from doing it in the last second. There was no way in hell that the younger one would show a hint of weakness in front of them. Not anymore. This time was over.

“Kid-“

“Don’t you fucking dare to call me that!”, said part demon shouted at him and his anger was clearly visible as his eyes turned red and Dante knew that he would trigger any moment now. Something he really wanted to avoid from happening.

“Nero, please.”, he tried to calm him down, keeping his voice gentle and soothing, “Listen to me for once. You know me. There’s a reason for it. There’s always a reason for everything I do.”

A deep growl was the answer.

“You asked me earlier if I trusted you. I did. I still do. With my life, my very being. But now you need to trust me.”

With every word Nero’s anger seemed to vanish. His eyes turned back into their lovely shade of blue and the imminent danger of triggering was over. But now Dante had to face a very different situation. Nero was crying.

Immediately he ran to him and hugged him tight. The younger one of course tried to fight it, but firstly the other one was stronger and secondly he wanted to be held by him.

“I hate you so much. Why? Why can’t you choose me?!”, he cried into his chest, sobbing heavily. Dante made soothing noises and buried one of his hands in Nero’s hair.

“I can’t do this to you. You deserve a better life. With someone better than me. Nero, my life is so fucked up. I can’t risk dragging you into it even further. Being with a son of Sparda isn’t the healthiest thing you can do. Everyone is out to kill me. And you would be a target. I can’t risk to loose you because of who I am. Who my father was.”

Nero just silently listened, tried to follow his words. Tried to understand.

“And Vergil is your twin. He’s already as deep in it as you are. It wouldn’t matter if you two started dating. Except for it being fucked up beyond any measurement.”, he whispered. Dante just chuckled.

“But we’re half demonic. Demons don’t care for that. Not at all.”

Nero wriggled himself out of Dante’s hug.

Just to glare at Vergil.

“If you hurt him, I gonna kill you, are we clear?”, he growled at him. Vergil just nodded.

“Agreed.”

Dante was at loss for words. What did just happen?

“Don’t worry, kid. I gonna do it myself if he fucks this up. But I let you help.”, he joked, “I also could need some help at keeping your old man in check from time to time. So if you think you could do that?”

This earned him two confused and shocked glances.

“What...?”, Nero whispered.

Vergil just took various steps closer to his brother.

“Your jokes have been funnier in the past, brother.”

Dante just smirked.

“Ouh, trust me. I wish it would be a joke. But no. Meet Nero. Your son.”

Vergil’s eyes widened, just now realizing that his brother really wasn’t joking.

“This is just one of the many times I really miss Yamato. I would love to stab you right now.”

Nero was gladly willing to offer a helping hand.

“Here. Take this instead.”

The older twin eyed the offered sword carefully. It was a really beautiful sword, not demonic at all, no, but still aesthetically pleasant to look at.

“Kiddo, Vergil. Please, don’t make any decisions you could regret later.”, Dante stuttered and took a few steps back, raising his hands in surrender.

His brother shot him a predatory glance.

“Oh, the only one who’s gonna regret something is you, my beloved brother. What exactly made you think that you could hide that little fact from us for so long? Didn’t you think that it could be of ... interest... for us to know?”, he growled and started to raise Red Queen. Nero just stood and watched silently. Even when Dante looked at him in a very pleading way, he just shrugged. He also was kinda pissed that he didn’t bother to tell him that they’re related. That this little fucker currently standing next to him was his father. That he had been fighting with his own father about Dante, who was his father’s brother. His fucking uncle.

_This is so fucked up. There are no words that would even be able to describe it in the slightest._

Nero sighed. This knowledge changed everything. It didn’t dull his feelings for Dante, but it for sure added some very complicated layer to them. His mind was currently overloaded with questions. It was too much. He suddenly had a father, an uncle. A... family.

He needed to think about it. For that to accomplish, he needed to get out of here. The younger one just grabbed Red Queen out of Vergil’s – _his father’s_ – hand and turned around.

“Dante, Vergil. Don’t kill yourself ‘til the next time I come visiting. And please... for my psyche’s sake... don’t fuck openly in the entrance area, okay? I seriously don’t wanna see my father fucking my uncle.”

With that he turned away from them and left the Devil May Cry, leaving two dumbfounded sons of Sparda behind.

“Did he just...?”, Dante whispered.

“Yeah, obviously he did. Got over you pretty quickly.”, Vergil answered, then looked at his twin and smirked.

“But he had a pretty neat idea, don’t you think?”

Dante purred encouragingly.

“You promised me some punishment, didn’t you, my beloved one?”

The older one grabbed his shirt, pulled him close, smashed their lips together and kissed him fiercely.

“I’m going to mark you. Make you mine. My love.”


	4. A beautiful Soul is the Key to Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the new chapter!  
> Finally, finally it's the little one's turn! So... to all the Danero-shippers out there: Have fun!!
> 
> There's still one chapter left... the one true ending (jk - I love all of those ships to death! As well as I love V - but I started to write the FF before DMC5 happened - and I like NeroxV better than DantexV.... and it would've kinda blown up the canon to include V AND Vergil in one fic... and I'm way too lazy to think of some explanation how he would've come to life again after merging with Urizen into Vergil again xD)

~~He thought about everything that happened today, tried to feel it. How he felt for Nero. For Vergil.~~

~~He opened his eyes and looked at both of them.~~

~~“You know that I love both of you. You’re both way too important to me to loose one of you, but I had to choose. To decide. And I’ve made my decision.”~~

 

He looked to Nero first, smiling gently at him. Dante knew exactly that it would be the right thing to do. He felt it in his very soul. That the kid was right for him. Even if it was fucked up to date his nephew, dating his own twin would be even more fucked up. Not that it made any difference to him, not at all. It was good for him to be with Nero. Cute, innocent Nero. With his gentle soul, his sweet smiles, his caring nature. It would be able to heal his fucked up soul, his damaged heart. If Nero would be up for it. He had to make sure first though. But this was a chat for later he decided.

Dante let his eyes wander towards his brother.

“Vergil...”, he started, taking a step towards him, “Brother... you know me. You know how damaged and fucked up I am. My self-destructive tendencies. That I’d rather jump into a horde of high-level demons bare handed before talking about my feelings.”

He sighed.

“Because you’re the same. You and I. You’re probably the only one who’s able to understand my feelings to their full extent. How conflicted they are. How quickly they tend to spiral downwards. But even if you’re able to understand, it doesn’t stop it from happening. You see... we may love each other, maybe we did for years, if you want to acknowledge it or not is up to you.”

Vergil wasn’t sure if he liked what he was hearing. It sounded good. It sounded like he chose him. But it also sounded like there was still something else to come. Dante was right about one thing: He knew his twin all too well. The older one knew that the next sentence would start with a ‘but’. This wasn’t about Dante choosing him, this was about Dante telling him that he chose to be with Nero. That he’s going to leave him behind.

His twin stepped in front of him, took his hands, Vergil let him do what he wanted for now, after all he knew that this would be the last time Dante would hold him gently like that. Because he’d decided to not stay with him. His other half. His twin. He instead chose to be with that... immature brat over there.

“But..”

_See, I know you even better than you think, brother._

“...it wouldn’t be good for us to be together. You know I love you for being the way you are. Cold. Dangerous. Sexy. Majestic with everything you do in a certain way. And you showed me today that you really care for me. In your own way. Not everyone is able to see it, but I am. But you’re still you. And even if you try, and I’m sure you do, you can’t change that much. I don’t want you to change like that. Because I love the man that you are. Maybe without all the hunger for power and maybe if you could rediscover a little bit of your humanity I would even manage to love you a bit more, but you know. That’s just me daydreaming.”

Dante sighed and looked deeply into Vergil’s eyes.

“You and me. In a relationship. It would destroy us. It would get us killed. And you know that. And if you’re not willing to admit that it would do that to you, then at least listen to me saying that it would kill **me**. You’re probably the only person on this godforsaken planet that’s able to wreck me like you do. Like you did in our past. Yeah, I forgave you. The moment I saw you on Mallet Island. As I saw what Mundus had done to you. But I’m no saint, Vergil. I’m able to forgive you, but I’ll never forget. And even if it never was enough to dull my feelings for you, it was enough to damage something deep inside me. It’s gonna take some time for me to fix that. If you plan on staying that is.”

Dante let go of his hands and Vergil suddenly felt cold. Very cold. It was like his twin just had drained him of all his warmth, his already very little feelings. He felt... empty.

He clicked with his tongue and turned away from his brother.

“Why should I stay? What’s in it for me? To be able to watch you being all lovey dovely with the brat? I’ve got no masochistic tendencies like you, brother.”, he said, voice monotone. He wished that he would be able to hiss at him, but there was no anger left in him, which was odd. He had spent his whole life running on anger, spite and the search for power. Now he was just empty.

“Well, we could certainly tone it down a little bit if you’re around, right, kiddo?”, Dante offered, while looking to Nero. Said part demon just shrugged and finally dared to move. He hadn’t wanted to interrupt their intimate chat, tried to make himself as invisible as possible. He really felt uncomfortable to have been a witness of this conversation. What added to it even further was the fact that he felt somehow sorry for the other one. Nero couldn’t imagine how it had to feel to get rejected like that. On one hand Dante was telling him that he loved him and that he knew that he tried his hardest, but it still wasn’t enough. And to make it even worse, Dante just had asked him to stay with them. To be part of their lives. Just moments after he had rejected him. Nero found it a rather cruel thing to do.

“Not making any promises for the first months, old man.”

Dante just chuckled and turned to Vergil again.

“See? We try to make it as easy as possible for you to stay. There’s no need to run away again. We can figure something out. If you want that, that is. If you’re ready for it.”

He then walked over to his desk and let himself fall onto his chair, looking at both of them.

“I also think that Nero would love to spend some time with his father, don’t you think so too? Bonding time and stuff.”

Two heads snapped around at the same time, eyes wide open in terror, both looking so similar that Dante couldn’t hide his amusement.

“The fuck are you meaning with ‘my father’?!”, Nero shouted at his... boyfriend.

_But wouldn’t that mean that he’s also my uncle?_

His head started to hurt. His feelings were a huge pile of confusion right now. He knew he loved this dork over there, but he’d been raised in Fortuna. And even with them worshipping a fucking demon, they were pretty intolerant about anything that’s different from what they thought it should be standard. What they thought to be normal. Nero being interested in his “sister” had been the first taboo, then them breaking up because he discovered he may be gay had been the second.

_Third time is a charm, right?_

They would be furious if they knew that he attempted to date his own fucking uncle. His human side knew it was wrong, he had been taught so, but his demonic part was longing for Dante. His heart had fallen in love with the demon hunter long ago and not even the knowledge of them being related could change that.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be angry at him about not telling him sooner.

And after a glance towards Vergil, his father, he knew that he’s feeling similar about it.

“Brother...”, the freezing voice was echoing through the silent shop, “For how long exactly did you know about that funny little fact that he’s my son?”

Vergil wasn’t questioning his brother’s statement at this point at all. He was a jokester, yes, but he for sure wouldn’t joke about something like that. He himself had been taken aback for a moment as he’d entered the shop this morning, seeing another part demon, one that shared so many similarities to them on top of that. For a split second he contemplated the possibility of him being Dante’s son, but as soon as the younger one started rambling about taking his twin on a date and so on, he quickly knew that he’d been wrong. Then he just thought that maybe his own father had some other women before he had met their mother and he’s just slightly related to him. Nothing that would matter to him at all.

_But that also would mean..._

“You’re from Fortuna then, I assume?”, he asked Nero, his son, noticing that he probably had missed Dante’s pathetic try to explain himself, not that he cared for it at all. It wasn’t important anymore. His thoughts were circling around the fact that he had a son now. Someone he should’ve cared for. Someone he should’ve taught how to fight, to defend himself, to slaughter everything and everyone that dared to stand in his way. He should’ve been there. If he just would’ve known sooner.

_But would it have changed anything? Would I have just forsaken my plans for seeking more power? After all I just wanted it to protect everything dear to me. And having a son... it maybe would’ve just amplified that need to protect. That feeling of not being able to do so without it._

Nero was taken aback by Vergil addressing him out of the blue.

“Yeah, I am. How do you know?”

But Vergil didn’t answer. He just hummed and turned around to leave the shop.

“Wait! Where are you going?!”, Nero asked and ran after him, grabbing him by his coat, stopping him at the door.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back. Enjoy your time with your... significant other. When I’m back, we start your training.”

Nero let go of him and felt Dante stepping behind him, pulling him into a loose hug.

“Training?”, he whispered, confused.

“It’s his way of saying that he wants to spend time with you. That he wants to get to know you. In our special way. It’s a Sparda-thing, you know?”

Vergil turned around, looked at Dante, his brother, who he still loved more than he should, more than he ever thought possible, even after he’d rejected him, broke his heart. His brother, who was holding Nero, his son, a stranger he never imagined he wanted to get to know, but the second he’d been told that he was his offspring, his descendant, he longed to get to know him, to spend time with him, teach him what he knows, just as his father had taught him. He wanted to protect him. Even if he knew that with his brother at his side, there was nothing in this universe that would ever be able to lay a hand on him. But he still wanted it. Two were better than just one. And better be safe than sorry. He didn’t want to lose someone dear to him ever again. So he needed to get his shit together, find his sword and then come back to them.

“You two look good together.”, Vergil said and smiled the tiniest smile.

Nero and Dante smiled too.

“Don’t let us wait for too long.”, the youngest one answered, “Yamato longs to be with you again.”

The smile on Vergil’s face faltered for a second, but then he just clicked his tongue again, as it made perfect sense to him now. Of course she would come to Nero. She knew that he’s his son before everyone else did.

“I’ll try to make it quick. Unlike Dante I’m pretty efficient in whatever I do. Take good care of him for me for a little bit longer, brother.”

With that he stepped out of the door, letting it fall shut after him, leaving the new found couple to themselves.

_One thing less to do I guess._

 

Dante and Nero were still standing in the entrance area, staring at the door.

“That... was an eventful day today, huh?”, the older one tried to test the waters, “How about we continue were we left off in the cinema?”

Nero just turned around in his arms.

“After everything that just had happened? I’m still mad at you for not telling me about your brother being my father! You just kept it to yourself that you’re my fucking uncle!”, he growled at him, “Funny of you to assume that you’re getting any tonight.”


	5. Sharing is caring, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's finally the chapter that gave the whole FF its name!!  
> It took me way too long to post it, I know, and I'm sooooo sorry qwq  
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this work. I had lots of fun writing it! The tags gave it away and kinda spoilered the plot, but well... enjoy nonetheless!  
> Maybe... some time in the future... I'll be able to write the smut I cowardly avoided/skipped until now. MAYBE. xD  
> For now I'll focus on my works in progress, as well as "Love forever or never again at all" (which still needs to get translated) - and my newest piece of work "Der Fluch, der (k)einen Namen trägt" (which I still need to publish AND translate to English...)  
> And I'm still trying to rewrite the RPG I'm writing with my gf - a Vergil/Dante story I'm heavily in love with.  
> Well, besides working a minimum of 40hours a week and trying to be a resposible adult...there's not that much time to do all this things left - sadly QwQ  
> But I'm working on it! Don't forget about me too soon - I'll be back xD  
> Have lots of fun - Love ya <3

~~He thought about everything that happened today, tried to feel it. How he felt for Nero. For Vergil.~~

~~He opened his eyes and looked at both of them.~~

~~“You know that I love both of you. You’re both way too important to me to loose one of you, but I had to choose. To decide. And I’ve made my decision.”~~

 

He turned away from both of them, couldn’t stand to look one of them in the eye. This would hurt them for sure.

Silence. Neither Vergil nor Nero dared to make a sound. Maybe they weren’t even breathing at that point.

“I chose to choose neither of you.”, Dante whispered, knowing that they would hear him loud and clear.

“What? That’s nonsense, old man.”, Nero started, but got interrupted by Vergil.

“Such foolishness, little brother. You have to choose one of us.”

Dante turned around, anger mixing with the ache of his heart.

“You think that’s easy for me? To let both of you go? Because I can’t fucking decide?!”, he started to growl, tears slowly forming in his eyes, but he was way too stubborn to show any weakness right now, so he fought them, hindered them from escaping.

“How was I supposed to choose between the both of you anyway? It’s like choosing between night and day. To not be able to walk in the warming rays of the sun because you love the moon. Or never be able to see the stars again, just because you love the view of the rising sun.”

Dante’s voice sounded tired now. He really wanted them to understand, but he was still looking into two confused faces.

“Nero...kiddo...”, he started and looked into his eyes, “You’re so sweet. So innocent and caring. You’re way too good for me. Too good **to** me even. I enjoy spending time with you so much, you can’t even imagine. To fight alongside you, even when you rather wanted to chop my head off than trust me back then, is one of my most favourite memories. Your gentle soul that’s able to overlook every one of my flaws, my quirks, to accept me the way I am. And I know that I’m pretty much fucked up, don’t worry. You bring out the best sides of me. You make me a better person. But there’s also the part of me that longs for something entirely different...”

He sighed and turned towards his twin.

“Something just my other half is able to give me. That dangerous, reckless and unforgiving love. The love of a devil. Because that’s what we all are, at least to some extent. Devils. But this love is nothing gentle. Not even in the slightest. It’s destroying, devouring and possessive. Nothing I would be able to handle for too long. Not without loosing my humanity. And I really can’t risk for this to happen. I would drown in that feeling of getting loved by you, Vergil. And even if we both know that you for sure wouldn’t mind, maybe even planned for it to happen, I can’t. I have responsibilities here. Friends, colleagues, people who need me. The shop, my job, I can’t just abandon everything I worked my whole life for. Besides that, Lady would kill me if I try to run without paying back all my debt to her.”

He tried to make a joke at the end, but he could see in his twin’s eyes that he wasn’t appreciating it at all.

“That sound like a lot of excuses to me, what do you think, ... Nero was it, right?”

Both devil hunters were surprised to hear Vergil speak, more even that he addressed Nero directly, using his name too.

Said part demon just shook his head and sighed.

“He really tried to make it sound plausible, but I also fail to see why all of those things hindered you to make a decision.”

Dante wanted to groan and bash their heads together. Why didn’t they want to understand?! He tried his very best to explain it to them!

“After all you admitted more than once that you love us.”, the younger one continued.

“So it should be easy to act on those feelings, shouldn’t it?”, Vergil said, stepping closer to Nero at that. Dante watched them and it was now on him to be confused. How was he supposed to act on his feelings towards them, if he wasn’t able to choose one of them?

“At least you seem to get what I suggest, right, kid?”, Vergil asked and pulled him close, bodies pressing against each other. A surprised gasp was the reward.

“Can’t say that you’re too bad to look at. I guess I can live with that solution.”, he purred, sneaked an arm around Vergil’s waist and turned just slightly to look at Dante, “Sharing is caring after all, isn’t it?”

 

The older demon hunter wasn’t able to comprehend what was just happening before his eyes. What did they try to tell him with that? Sharing? What? Did they want to... share... him?

“What are you waiting for, little brother? Come and claim what’s yours.”

“Or don’t you want us anymore, old man? We’re yours. Like you are ours.”

Dante couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was he dreaming? Did he hit his head somewhere? Was he dead and this was the afterlife? His personal heaven?

Careful, because he was still kinda wary of the situation, he took a step towards them. He almost expected them to jump apart any moment now and tell him that he’s stupid to even think about it. That they tested him and he failed the test. That they couldn’t believe how selfish and greedy he was. To not choose. To just claim both of them.

“Don’t look so scared, my love. It’s no dream. This is real.”, Vergil whispered. Nero looked confused towards him.

_Since when is he able to address someone in such a gentle voice? Almost loving and caring..._

He shuddered slightly at his thoughts, which caused the oldest one to look at him and smirk.

_Oh shit, I forgot that he’s still so close. Dante...help..._

But what happened next, neither Dante nor Nero would’ve ever expected.

“Don’t worry, little one. I’ll be gentle. As gentle as possible for a devil.”

Nero gasped at that and shivered again. He felt weak against those eyes, those gentle and at the same time very threatening words. He couldn’t avert his eyes, couldn’t shake the spell he was under.

Dante knew that he had to be quick now. He didn’t want to loose Nero to Vergil after all. He grabbed Vergil not so gentle around his waist and pulled him flush against his body, growling warningly.

“Didn’t you say something about sharing, dearest brother? I think that’s more stealing what you’re attempting to do here.”

“Well, not my fault that the kid here reacts like that just because he hears some tender words. Yours, not mine, brother.”, Vergil teased but also leaned closer into the warmth at his back, pulling Nero with him.

Dante again growled, not liking what his twin just had implied here. He was perfectly capable to whisper sweet words to them. More so then he with his (maybe not so) cold heart!

Nero in the meantime was kinda confused. He got that Vergil just used him to tease Dante, but why exactly did he feel like they were competing over him right now? Shouldn’t it be like Vergil and him competing over Dante? To get rid of those confusing thoughts and feelings, he wriggled himself out of the older one’s embrace, letting go of his waist in the process and stepped in front of the brothers.

“Call me old-fashioned, but how about we continue this somewhere near a bed?”

The twins looked at each other and started to smirk.

“The little one is pretty eager, isn’t he?”, Vergil stated more than asked, which made Nero blush in a pretty violent shade of red.

Dante just chuckled and started to kiss Vergil’s neck.

“Well, can you blame him for being impatient at this point? Because I for sure can’t. Can’t wait to rip your clothes off of your bodies and get a good taste. Claim you as mine. Let both of you claim me as yours.”, he purred against his twin’s skin, causing him to shudder just slightly. Nero’s growl reached their ears split seconds after the impact. The younger one just had jumped them, causing them to stumble and fall onto the ground, Vergil burying Dante underneath him, with an eager part-demon on top.

“Less talking, more acting on it.”, he growled at them and started to nibble at Vergil’s neck as well. His demonic arm made his way downwards in the meantime, tried to figure out how to open this damn vest. Dante didn’t let a moment go to waste before joining Nero’s efforts to strip his twin of his clothing. Said half demon was kinda overwhelmed to say the least. He was used to be in charge, to be able to control the situation. But now, being trapped between Dante and Nero, he got a sensory overload pretty soon. It was just too much. For someone who’s never fond of physical closeness and attention, being close to Dante was already much, but this? Impossible for him to handle. Not, when he wasn’t in charge.

A frustrated sound coming from the youngest was enough to alert Vergil. He wouldn’t, would he?

Just as Nero was about to rip that fucking vest open with his claws, a hand wrapped around his wrist, trapping it and causing him to stop instantly.

“Don’t you fucking dare to ruin my clothes.”, Vergil hissed coldly at him. Nero instinctively tried to back away, get away from that dangerous devil underneath him, but because of his arm still captured, there was no way for him to flee the situation.

Dante came to the rescue, putting his own hand over his brother’s, gently prying them away from Nero’s wrist and intertwining them.

“Calm down, brother. He got the memo. He’s just a little bit eager, he’s not dumb, you know?”

Gently, but surely with some effort, he pulled the hand closer towards his mouth, blowing sweet kisses on his fingers.

Nero was still sitting there, on top of Vergil, and watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Dante being that sweet with Vergil, effectively taming him. Calming him.

_Seconds ago he wanted to rip my fucking arm off... and now he’s practically tame as a little kitten. The old man knows how to handle him pretty well._

But at the same time he felt some sort of jealousy burn in him. He envied the other one, longed for the same kind of treatment from the older one. From the one he loved.

Dante seemed to be able to sense his change of mood and looked at him, before starting to smile.

“Come on, Verge, let’s get this upstairs. So I can take care of both of you properly.”

Without waiting for an answer, Dante lifted his twin and carried him upstairs, not waiting for Nero to follow him. He just knew that he would be not far behind him. He was that close that he was able to feel his breath on his neck all the way to his bedroom.

Dante kicked the bedroom door open, for once in his lifetime glad that he actually bothered to keep at least this one room clean, as he was perfectly able to imagine Vergil’s bitching if it wasn’t as clean as it was right now.

He let Vergil fall onto his bed, his red satin bedsheets making a rustling noise at that.

“So my beloved ones. Get into that bed and let me take care of you. Properly this time.”

He looked at Nero.

“Like both of you deserve.”

Gentle words in a gentle tone. It caused Nero’s heart to speed up, to beat way too fast. He feared that it could jump out of his chest any second now. He wrapped his arms around Dante’s neck and pulled him into a slow kiss. Slow but still passionate, full of his feelings for the older man. Vergil sat there, propped on his elbows and watched them closely.

_How curious..._

Now, that they had agreed on sharing Dante, he didn’t mind watching them exchanging any signs of affection. After all he knew that he was also his. He would always come back to him too. He maybe should think this whole thing over at some point in the future, given the fact that his behaviour was totally unusual for him, but right now he couldn’t care less. To have something to do in the meantime, he rid himself of his coat and also opened his vest. He didn’t want to risk getting it ripped by one of his idiots.

_My idiots... I guess I can get used to the sound of that._

But they got a little bit too absorbed in each others presence for his liking and Vergil didn’t like to get ignored. Not at all.

“So much for ‘taking care of both of us’.”, Vergil’s annoyed voice echoed through the otherwise silent bedroom. Nero nearly jumped out of Dante’s embrace at that, kinda embarrassed that he so easily forgot about the other one. But the older demon hunter just chuckled and ruffled through his hair.

“Don’t worry, kiddo, he’s not serious. He’s just teasing, “, he explained and took a step towards his bed, kneeling with one leg on it, leaning over Vergil’s body, “and trying to get our attention, because he hates to be left out. Am I right?”

Dante’s voice was dark and promising, causing Nero’s hair to stand up and even Vergil couldn’t deny the effect it had on him.

“You know me so well, brother...”, he whispered against his lips, causing them to just barely touch with every syllable. The answer was a tiny smile.

“I think I wanna get to know you even better this night. You agree with me at that, kiddo?”

Nero purred at that and climbed into the bed as well. He crawled next to Vergil and laid down beside him, his demonic hand busy exploring Vergil’s now partially exposed chest.

“Once in a lifetime, but yes.”, whispered in awe, cherishing the feeling of firm muscles underneath his claws. Vergil let him do as he pleased, not reacting in the slightest at those curious claws, which could rip him apart without any real struggle. He carefully placed one of his hands on it. If anyone would ask him later about the reason for it he would say that he wanted to remain in control, that he wanted to be able to put the kid in his place anytime. But if he was honest with himself, then he would admit that he enjoyed how those scales felt underneath his fingertips.

Dante leaned back to watch them, totally fascinated with each other, getting to know the other one. And it was so beautiful to watch, the older demon hunter wasn’t able to find words to express the amount of beauty he was witnessing right now. His heart knew that this is exactly what he needed. How it should’ve been from the very beginning. His very own sun and moon, his stars. His whole universe. The purpose of his whole life. Together in his bed. Within his reach.

“Jackpot.”

The whispered word got him the attention of his lovers. Both of them rolled with their eyes and extended an arm towards him to grab his shirt and pull him closer.

“Come here, you idiot.”, they spat playfully at him and spent the next hours to try to devour him alive, as well as to try to get him to feast on them.

...

...

...

The sun was already starting to rise as Dante fell onto his back, totally exhausted but also very satisfied. In his arms were his beloved ones. He took a look at Nero, let his eyes wander over his sleeping face, then downwards to the biting marks, the dried blood around it. The wound would be healed soon, but the impact of their doing would remain.

“Are you happy now, brother?”, a dark, but gentle voice whispered, not wanting to wake the younger one.

Dante turned his head to look at Vergil, just to get lost for a moment in his deep blue eyes.

“How could I not? Hell, this is everything I ever wanted. And even more. You’re here, in my arms, marked as mine. After all this time I thought I had lost you.”

A hint of sadness clouded his twin’s eyes at those words.

“Don’t look at me like that, my love. Everything’s fine. I promise. Now that we’re finally together. Marked as each others. And even with the kid. I couldn’t be happier.”

_Not that I actually imagined for this to happen. After all Vergil’s now mated to his own son... well, demon stuff I guess._

“What did you just say?”, Vergil’s cold voice ripped him from his thoughts. Thoughts that he obviously had said out loud on accident.

“Nothing?”, he tried to mask his mistake, but his twin was having none of that.

“Why exactly did you not think of telling me that I agreed on starting a fucked up relationship with my own fucking son **before** I mated and fucked him?!”, he hissed at him, silent but deadly. Dante stopped breathing at some point, he was beyond scared. The second one in his arms began to stir, obviously all of the upset feelings flowing through their bonds had been enough to wake him from his slumber.

“Dante... Vergil? What’s wrong?”, he asked confused, voice heavy with sleep.

“Your oh so great Dante wants to tell you something, little one.”, the older twin said and threw said guy a glance that would’ve killed him instantly if glances would actually be able to do that.

“I was asleep for what? Half an hour? How did you manage to anger him that much already?”, Nero mumbled and cuddled closer to the warm body of his mate.

“I accidently told him about us... being more related than he thought?”, Dante tried to describe the situation without needing to actually say it. Hoping that Nero wouldn’t understand. What he actually didn’t.

“More related? More than being twins? You’re ridiculous. Both of you. Now let me sleep.”, he grumbled and closed his eyes again.

“No, more about the lines that he’s your uncle. Because apparently I’m your father.”

That was enough to wake the younger one completely.

“WHAT?!”, he screeched, eyes wide open in terror.

“You’re joking, right? I mean... you...me... he... we... just...”

Vergil just groaned. Of course he would overreact. It’s the only normal way to react to that kind of news he supposed. Especially if you were raised as a normal human, with normal human standards.

“Kid...breathe...”, he tired, “Calm down...let-“

“How am I supposed to **calm down**?! I just fucked with my uncle and my **father** for fucks sake!”

“Language. Let us explain.”, he continued, with little success. Nero was sitting on the edge of Dante’s bed, face buried in his hands, starting to completely loose it and hyperventilate.

Vergil stood up as well, took one of the blankets with him, covered himself up with it and walked around the bed to kneel in front of Nero. He gently took his hands, removed them from his face so he could take it in his own hands, making him look at him.

“Little one, breathe...”, he ordered him in a soothing voice, causing Nero to stare at him dumbfounded, before letting out a shaky breath.

“Everything’s alright. That little detail is not relevant at all. Don’t forget. We’re devils. It’s pretty common for demons of every sort to do those things.”

After a few deep breaths Nero actually managed to let out a deep sigh and leaned into Vergil’s hand, putting his own over it.

“I’m still allowed to kill him for it, right?”, he asked in the most innocent voice Vergil had ever heard.

“Of course. I’ll gladly help with that task if you want.”, he smiled at him.

“It would be an honour to fight alongside you, father.”

Dante knew he was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gonna miss you all qwq  
> Thanks to all of you for every kudo, bookmark, comment or if you even like my story enough to actually show it to some friend! Your entertainment and happiness is my payment. If you're happy, I'm happy too!  
> Lots of love! <3<3<3


End file.
